The Stone Warrior Legend
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: A vision foretells of an ancient evil returning, but can the Dragon Warrior stop him alone? And what about this Stone Warrior legend? What role does he have with this vision?
1. A small storytime

Hello, and welcome to my story. Based on Kung Fu Panda. Awesome Movie.

Been a long time since I last wrote something new for another movie. Please go easy on me on this one, I have only seen this movie once and I hope I haven't written anything OOC. This is a short chapter compared to what I usually write.

This chapter is kind of testing out new waters to see how it goes, so I hope you guys like it and find myself with more confidence.

Before you start, this story has NOTHING do to with Mega Man. I know he's known as Rock Man in Japan but this story has NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM.

* * *

Say, have you heard the legend?

No, I don't mean the legend of the Dragon Warrior.

Everyone knows that one, the legend of an awesome Kung Fu master that would one day come among us and save us from evil. You know how the legend goes, a powerful warrior who can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe. With his Kung Fu powers and abilities he can destroy his enemies with little effort.

But I'm getting out of topic; I mean the other one, one mixed up in a handful of other legends. This one is about a mystical being…

Yes, yes, I know there are a lot of them too. No, I don't mean those from another world and land. I mean the one from this land.

Ah-hah, you're remembering about it, aren't you? Yeah, I mean that one exactly.

The legend of a mystical being born from stone…

Stone Legend: Rock Man.

According to this legend a stone was driven down to Earth from the Heavens, colliding mightily down on the soil of our world. Many saw this stone as a mystical sign, a gift from their gods and goddesses. The story of this stone spread far and wide, and soon every Monk and Kung Fu Master out there who have heard of it would go on a pilgrimage just to see this stone that fell from the Heavens.

Monks and Kung Fu warriors who would visit this relic became one with it. How did they do it? Well, they would place their hand on it and leave behind some of their Chi in it, leaving their mark on this mystical stone for all eternity.

Well no, it doesn't end there yet.

As years went by all this Chi these Monks and Kung Fu Masters left behind accumulated. Years of martial art knowledge and strategies fueled this stone. Soon enough it began to take shape, until 

one day this rock split in two! That's right; it split in half like some giant egg. And all this Chi and knowledge gave birth to a powerful mystical being that arose from the debris of the stone.

Rock Man.

Okay okay, I know, tacky name. But hey, blame the one who made up this legend and named him that, okay? I'm just the messenger. I'm sure "Rock Man" has his own name, but there aren't any actual records existing or anything on the legend that gives us any insight on his real name. Besides, isn't the name "Rock Man" awesome all by itself? I mean, he came out of a rock, and he's a man you know…Um, well yeah…

But anyway, back to the legend. This mystical being was as tough as a rock, sharp as a tack and someone who can knock your lights out with a little Kung Fu awesomeness! He was trained by the best Kung Fu Masters at the time and went up to become a very powerful and knowledgeable martial artist with his trusty staff in paw. He learned at lot of awesome moves, gained a lot of skills. He was amazing! He knew a lot of crazy moves, even a few of the Forbidden Moves such as the Three Finger Nerve Strike and the all-powerful Chi Attack of Doom! He was so skillful, so powerful and awesome, that he was acknowledged as one of the Mystical Seven!

Yeah…That was him…Rock Man…

"Oh please. You came up with that name yourself, Po."

Po flinched and looked at Tigress with a mild annoyed glare as he placed down the illustrations he was using to tell the legend. Okay, so maybe the part of the legendary guy being called Rock Man was his idea, but no one can't deny the awesomeness and how skillful this guy really was. I mean, being part of the Mystical Seven, having a legend made of himself and keeping it alive for so many generations.

Still, Po didn't liked being interrupted from telling a story, and certainly not having someone steal his thunder. "Hey, who's the one telling the story, here?"

Master Tigress merely just grabbed her bowl of noodles, prepared by Po as always, and began stirring it with a pair of chopsticks. "If I recall correctly your "Rock Man" is known as the Stone Warrior, a powerful warrior born from a mystical stone just like the legend tells. There are many variations to the legend; no one knows the full truth behind the Stone Warrior."

"There are many books about him as well." Master Monkey added as he took a pause from eating his bowl of noodles, a difficult feat considering he has grown very fond of Po's cooking. "And like Tigress said, no one knows exactly which of the many versions the correct one is. Some say the stone arrived on the land and hatched immediately, others say a god was sealed in the stone because it committed a very grave sin. Including that nobody even knows how he really looks like. There are many variations on his appearance."

"Well yeah, I know all of that." Po commented as he began organizing the illustrations on the table to roll them up together. "I mean come on, I was the one who was telling the story here, and I know a lot about this guy. Like how he has his own shrine in the Manchu Temple at the top of the Yunling Mountains, and how he managed to kung fu his way into the ranks of Mystical Seven!"

"Just because I'm curious," Master Viper chimed in as she took a pause from her eating, intending on giving a little test to Po's knowledge. "How _did_ the Stone Warrior make it to the Mystical Seven?"

Po darted his eyes back and forth at the question, fumbling his fingers on the table as he thought back to his times back at the noodle shop, back when he used to spend his lazy afternoons reading away at his collection of Kung Fu books and posters whenever he wasn't working at the noodle shop along with his dad. He knew this, he's certain he knows this. "Hehe, well…Back then there was this incredible bad guy, and he…Ordered this army of his to attack the Ancient Empire to dominate and control all of China. He was as bad as they come! But then the Stone Warrior, along with the rest of the totally awesome Mystical Seven group, which I must add there were only five of them at the time, and led them to a totally epic battle between good and evil, a battle that lasted for days, weeks, even months! They clashed staves and swords and dealt powerful blows to each other, a battle of epic proportions!! And then…!"

Po paused for a moment as he took the time to realize he was getting excited again. He sees how the Furious Five stopped eating as the panda was basically towering over them on his feet with his arms flailing around throwing fists and just moving rapidly to the action he was imagining in his head. "And then…" He was feeling sort of embarrassed by the looks he's been getting, mostly from Tigress as she was looking at him with a glare that could kill and a look that clearly delivered the message that he was just making himself look foolish and pathetic. The panda cleared his throat and slowly slid back down to his chair, lowering his voice to a near audible level. "And then Rock Man…Erm, I mean, the Stone Warrior fought when things got worse for them and…Defeated the um…Bad guy after a…An epic battle one-on-one…"

The pause that came after was a bit awkward, but they had to admit Po's answer was spot on. "Well, the panda sure knows his stuff." Master Crane spoke out to bring back some conversation to the table.

"Say, anyone heard of Master Shifu?" Viper inquired as she noticed they're still one head short. "I haven't heard or seen him all day today."

"I believe he said something about taking the day to meditate." Master Mantis informed to his comrades. "He mentioned something about some visions he's been getting lately."

"Some visions? Oh dear, I hope Master Shifu is all right." Viper seems concerned about it. She knows Master Shifu has also basically taken the place of Master Oogway ever since he passed away. He's been meditating a lot lately whenever he could to cleanse his mind and find peace in order to be prepared for anything, and she hopes he isn't stressing too much about these visions Mantis has mentioned.

"Guy guys, I'm sure he's okay." Po assured his comrades as he rolled up the illustrations. "I mean, he's **the** Kung Fu Master, right? I mean, I'm sure he can handle a little vision. I'm sure it's nothing to worry too much about."

Viper gave a little chuckle and nodded as she turned back to her bowl of noodles. "Yes, you're right. Our master is a wise and patient one, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Just be sure to return those illustrations to Master Shifu's room before he finds out." Monkey warned to the panda with a pointing dirty spoon. "If he sees anything out of place or ruined and finds out you won't go unpunished."

"Relax, Monkey." Po assured him with a grin. "These are awesome ancient Kung Fu treasures; I'll treat them with a lot of care and respect." As he said so he accidentally made a tiny little rip in the corner of one of the illustrations as he tried to tie up the red rope around them, making the panda's smile turn upside down and bite his lower lip upon setting his eyes on what he had just done. Luckily no one took notice of his mess up and he quickly tried his best to cover it up by switching the order of the illustrations as to not have the rip in plain sight. Hey, these illustrations were stored in an old drawer covered in dust; it probably hasn't been touched in years.

As the group continued on their lunch in the dining room Master Shifu sat on the floor in another room of the temple. His eyes closed and in deep thought and meditation, he was in peace and with an open mind, letting his energy and Chi flow through his body in tranquility.

He was seeing it again. The vision…

He saw a black smoke covering the Valley of Peace, his beloved temple starting to crumble.

He saw a dark figure rising out of the smoke, spreading its black mist even further. Darkness so thick not even a glimmer of light could pierce it.

But then, a figure rose out from the smoke to fight it, but almost immediately as it did so it was overwhelmed and swallowed in the darkness.

But then…A light rose out. And the hero stood again, a staff in hand…

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Like I said, just a short chapter to test out new waters and see how I do. What do you think?


	2. I: The Beginning of a prophecy

"**To understand yourself is the key to wisdom." - ****Kung Fu-tzu Confucius**** (c. 551-c. 479 BC)**

* * *

_Previously on Kung Fu Panda…_

"You don't belong in the Jade Palace." Tigress stated coldly as she glared at Po. "You're a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning." With a quick turn of her heel Tigress closes the doors of her dorm behind her, leaving behind a stunned Po facing the closed doors.

--

"Yeah, I stayed." Po began as he got up from the ground, his eyes set on Shifu. "I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled it _hurt_, but it could never hurt more than it did every day of my life being me…I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me, could make me…_not me_, it was you! The greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China!"

"I can change you!" Shifu boldly stated as he tapped his staff into the ground. "I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!"

Po scoffed. "Come on! Tai Lung is on his way here right now! And even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are _you_ going to change _this_ into the Dragon Warrior?! Huh?!"

--

"Not your fault?!" In a rage Tai Lung kicks down a statue as he proceeded closer to Shifu. "Who filled my head with dreams!? Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" Tai Lung then picked up a rack full of sword weapons and hurled them all at Shifu. "Who denied me of my destiny?!"

As swift and elegant as a bird Shifu skillfully parried and blocked every single of the weaponry thrown at him with skill before catching a huge blade, twirling it with the momentum with his hands before thrusting it harmlessly into the ground. "It was never my decision to make!"

Tai Lung snarls before leaping in front of a shrine and seeing Oogway's staff. He then picks up as he turned to Shifu, holding out to him, a smirk in his face. "It is now."

--

"Buddy…" Po panted before taking on one of the many Kung Fu poses he knows. "I'm…The Dragon Warrior…" He then dropped his paws to his knees as he began panting again from climbing up the stairs. "Hahh…"

Tai Lung stared, unable to believe this. "You?" He then chuckled as he threw Shifu down to the ground. "Him? He's a panda!"

--

"I'm not a big fat panda." Po declared with a serious look on his face before continuing as his eyes slowly narrowed in a glare. "I'm _the _big fat panda."

Tai Lung was horrified as he witnessed Po lifting his pinky as the panda had his finger in an all too familiar hold. "The Wuxi Finger Hold…!"

Po's eyes narrowed even more as he continued with an amused look. "Oh you know this hold?"

--

"It is as Oogway foretold…" Shifu smiled as he still lay on the ground from his fight with Tai Lung. "You _are_ the Dragon Warrior…"

--

"Skadoosh." And with the simple flex of his pinky, a large explosion of golden light ripples through the valley…

* * *

You would think the story ended when Po unleashed the deadly Wuxi Finger Hold on Tai Lung.

But you were wrong. Things were only just beginning…

The large explosion of golden light the Wuxi Finger Hold unleashed rippled through the valley. It was a magnificent view, but it was a deadly sight. A huge concentration of Chi it was, and it spread everywhere around the Valley of Peace. Everyone felt it like a strong gust of wind followed by a powerful shockwave; those who were far only felt the wind. Luckily, no one was too close to be injured by its first powerful shockwave.

However, a certain temple in the Valley of Peace felt the huge supply of Chi ripple through its halls, and something inside stirred…

Deep inside the temple lies a forgotten chamber where one would find a red urn with green dragons designed around its opening. Chinese text adorns around it, and its opening it covered by an enchanted lid sealed by powerful Chi from masters of old. Dust covers this beautiful looking urn, never touched for hundreds of years. Whatever this urn contains nobody wants to let it see the light of day ever again.

But then came the powerful shockwave of Chi from Po's Wuxi Finger Hold, its flow went through the temple's doors and struck the urn as one of many things the Chi touched. The powerful shockwave along with the tremor of the unleashed power caused the urn to crack and the lid to glow and shatter; its protective barrier of Chi broken.

The crack along the urn began snaking all over the vase's form, getting larger and bigger until the top half of the urn shattered into pieces as something from within struggled to escape. From within the urn an eerie blue glow emanated.

"_At last…Freedom…"_

A ghostly glow arose from theurn and floated up into the sky. At last, free to roam the world once more. He has not forgotten those who had sealed him away, and has bowed to resume what he started a long time ago. But alas, something is not right…His body, there it is not. Without flesh to wreak his revenge, this will not do.

The spirit made its escape from the temple and into the outside world. How different everything looks, the lush mountain range, the clear blue skies, everything seems so…Peaceful. This he did not liked. A world of peace was not in his vision for the future.

Things will have to change…

--

_One month later…_

So the story went that the Dragon Warrior successfully defeated Tai Lung after one huge battle full of awesome Kung Fu action. It was quite a victory; no one expected a big fat panda like Po to actually defeat such a powerful and evil leopard such as Tai Lung. So what happened to the Dragon Warrior after the battle?

Well, he often did two things. He either hanged out at the Jade Palace to train in his unique style of Kung Fu, getting his butt kicked around by the Five and the evil training dummy of doom in the process, and also on his free time he would return to the Golden Harvest Noodle Shop, where he would help with his dad, Mr. Ping, in running the shop. Although this was short lived, since Po didn't have an interest in following a life serving and preparing noodles. He very much preferred in training and honing his skills at the Training Grounds in the Jade Palace. It was pretty much where he belonged as the Dragon Warrior.

But then came those days where he would just head down to the village and, you know, walk around to see how everyone is doing. As the Dragon Warrior, it was his duty to protect the village and punish those who do evil. But today he was doing a little shopping so to speak. The Five grew to love Po's noodles; it was one of the first things of Po that the Five liked from the beginning. Sometimes he would head to his dad's shop to get some ingredients to serve them all a nice big bowl of noodles. Don't get him wrong, he didn't do it just to kiss up to his most favorite heroes, he liked cooking for them and…Well…Okay, so he mostly did it to get on their good side. But hey, who wouldn't treat to their heroes with something you're good at and they love?

As Po stopped in the middle of the central area of the village you could see he has changed (Even if just a little) during this month since his battle with Tai Lung. He was still big and…Well, fat, but with his daily and harsh training at the Palace he's been getting some muscle to replace some of his lost fat. His attire has changed as well to black silk long pants and top with long sleeves. His clothes were looking awesome for the designs they had. Gold silk around the end of his sleeves, around the end of his top adorns a belt-like gold scale designs. A similar design can be seen around the neck of the top to the shoulders and down to the half of the sleeves. On the back of the top resides the mark of a Chinese dragon as well as the same design on the front, all while a golden line moves from the back to the front and up to the neckline of the top. It's an awesome clothing for the Dragon Warrior and it fits him nicely (Or if you still can't picture it just boot up Kung Fu Panda: The Game and change into the Mystic Robes costume).

He slightly covers his eyes from the sun as he looks up at the Jade Palace standing majestically on top of the mountain, looking over the Valley of Peace. Po couldn't count how many times he drools and gets excited every time he sees the palace. It's every warrior's dream to set foot on the palace and walk in its halls, especially in the Hall of Heroes where one would find a number of totally awesome artifacts from Kung Fu Masters of old. It was so awesome to know that Po is now a part of the palace and can actually live there and train with the Furious Five, his all time heroes of Kung Fu. It was his dream come true!

Po looked at the sun and blinked. Dinner time is coming closer and closer with each passing second, and he still has to prepare and cook the food. He can't waste too much time at the village. "Okay." He muttered as he looked down into the bag he's carrying, going over the ingredients. "Let's see, I got onions, sauce, vegetables, and the noodles of course…Okay! I think I have everything I need for an awesome dinner with the Five!" Po smiled as he looked up at the Palace. "Oh yeah! It's not every day you get to prepare dinner for your favorite Kung Fu warriors of all time!"

As Po made his way back to the Jade Palace his happy smile suddenly turned upside down into an aggravating sigh. The evil stairs to the Jade Palace, oh how much he loathes them. And if he didn't know any better, they loathed him back. He couldn't count how many times he's been thrown or tripped down these long agonizing stairs only to bounce all the way down to the bottom. Grabbing his bag of ingredients tightly in his paw he began to climb up the seemingly endless stairs. This in combination to the scorching sun today, maybe he should've just worn his shorts today instead of his awesome black clothes…

As the Dragon Warrior began his painful ascend up the evil stairs, things aren't exactly smooth up in the Jade Palace. No, it has nothing to do with the Furious Five. Those guys have everything together. However, their defeat at the hands of Tai Lung helped them to find new motivation to train even harder. They would hit the Training Hall everyday as usual and train hard, often doubling or even tripling their training's difficulty (Which was hard enough as it was) to become even stronger! Now these masters are true Kung Fu Warriors! Always training to stay in their prime and aiming to become even stronger!

Master Tigress, the feline of the Five and master of the Tiger Style, had successfully dodged a couple of pendulum axes and jumped over an incoming log swing before delivering a flying kick to a second log swing, exploding the log into hundreds of pieces as it connected to her foot. She nimbly lands on the ground and takes up one of the many stances of the Tiger Style, her breath heavy and chest heaving as she takes a breather from the harsh training.

She glances to her other comrades as they train hard as well. Master Monkey, with his agility and flexible tail, swings from loop to loop avoiding the same log swings and pendulum axes Tigress dodged, throwing punches and kicks to parry and destroy any incoming projectiles from the many traps and gunners placed in the hall.

Master Crane, with his elegance and watchful eyes, flies over the burning infernos from pillars of fire shooting upward and avoids the many pendulum axes swinging in the room before landing in the middle of the room on top of a balancing bowl-like platform. As soon as he did a handful of knives and kunais are shot toward the warrior who began to effortlessly parrying and blocking them with his wings. Just suddenly he jumped, avoiding one of the swinging pendulums and spots two log swings coming at him almost immediately. He glared and spun in mid-air, his wings outstretched and cutting through the logs as they got closer, cutting them in two.

Master Viper, with her swift moves and slender body, moves over the furnaces as they shoot fire upward, swiftly turning and changing direction avoiding fire that would not even give you a chance to blink before they incinerate you. The speed rate between these fire pillars were increased to nearly triple from that last time. To avoid them without being burned…Such speed and reflexes. It's quite a sight.

Master Mantis, his small size but powerful blows, he jumps into an overwhelming group of spinning dummies equipped with spiky arms and body. If one's not careful they would be easily butchered and become a bloody pulp in no time. By their requests the spikes were sharpened to cut by even the simplest of touch. But Mantis showed no fear, he jumped in and, to tone his precision and accuracy, jumped from dummy to dummy while their arms were spinning savagely, impressively landing in-between the spikes from dummy to dummy. He even kicked off of them to increase their already mind-numbing spinning speed for more challenge.

All of these warriors together make the Furious Five, a group of Kung Fu warrior masters who strike fear into evil-doers whoever set foot in the Valley of Peace. Oh yeah! These are the warriors people like Po look up to for bravery, and it's Po's dream come true to become a part of them now as the Dragon Warrior; to train with them every day and earn their respect.

So what's exactly not going smoothly here? Well…

Tigress' ears twitched as she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned and was a little surprised to see her teacher, Master Shifu, standing before her by the frame of the door. "Master…"

The others were quick to take note of their teacher and father-figure standing in their presence. As quick as they were dodging and attacking dummies they rushed to stand alongside Tigress facing their master in straight and formal positions. And they didn't miss a beat as they formally bowed to him in respect, a closed left fist into the open palm of their rightmost paw. "Master, it is a refreshing sight to see you up and about from your secluded room." Tigress began as she took her respectful bow to her master with the rest of the Five.

Master Shifu nodded in return to his students as they bowed. "It is good to see you all again." His eyes wander the Training Hall before returning them to his pupils. "I see you all have been hard at work training and honing your skills during my absence."

"Yes, Master." Tigress continues. "Since our shameful defeat at the hands of Tai Lung, we've been hard at work honing our skills, next time we won't fail if evil shows its face once again."

"But Master Shifu, is everything okay?" Master Viper inquires, worried about the recent absence of Shifu in the Palace. "We've been worried about you; you've been meditating more than usual lately."

Shifu lets out a sigh. Yes he has been meditating a lot lately, he's been plagued by a disturbing premonition. He can recall it clearly. A dark mist clouding and covering the village, dark Chi could be sensed within the mist as it traveled through the village, covering it up in its darkness. Anyone standing in its way would be swallowed in the darkness. But what disturbed him the most was the heroic figure who stepped up to fight the darkness, only to lose and be swallowed by the mist. He was sure this figure was the Dragon Warrior, and he was destined to…Lose? He was sure this was the case before he saw the rest: The warrior would stand up again to be wielding a staff which glittered light, piercing the darkness with it. This vision confused the Master. If the warrior was the Dragon Warrior, then what of this staff? Where did it come from? What or who does it represent? And what of this dark mist…

"Darkness is coming…" Shifu informed his students as he turned his head away slightly. "A darkness that will cover the entire valley…"

"Darkness, master?" Master Mantis inquired. The Five looked at each other before back at their master; they were worried by what their master had told me. Darkness? Was another evil force going to attack the valley? And more importantly, was their increased training enough to stand up to this 'darkness' whenever it comes?

"Yes." Shifu turns his back to his students, his mind still on his vision. "And I believe the Dragon Warrior somehow has a part in this."

"Po?" Master Viper blinked.

"The panda?" Master Crane tilted his head.

Shifu nodded. "Yes. However…According to what I have seen…" He hesitated to say. Besides, how is he supposed to tell that in his vision he witnessed the Dragon Warrior fall to this darkness? "…The Dragon Warrior will fail…"

The Five gasped and exchanged shocked glances. The Dragon Warrior will fail? It couldn't be, could it? How could the mythical Dragon Warrior, the one who defeated Tai Lung, could fail? It was a hard thing to swallow, that's for sure. If the Dragon Warrior did fail, what then? Can the Furious Five succeed if this is all true?

"Are…Are you certain of this, master?" Master Mantis inquires.

"I am afraid so, Master Mantis…"

The Five was worried. How could this be? The Dragon Warrior? Fail? Po was beginning to blossom into the Kung Fu warrior of his dreams as the Dragon Warrior. To be struck down so early…

They had to do something. Perhaps their enhanced training could help in changing the Dragon Warrior's destiny. And maybe help the Dragon Warrior himself to prepare him for this. After all, the Dragon Warrior has been a little…laid back despite his eagerness to become stronger as a Kung Fu warrior. He trains hard, but he could still train harder.

"However," Master Shifu began again. "There is something that baffles me…A part of my vision that I cannot decipher…"

Shifu can recall it. After the darkness swallows the warrior and engulfs the entire land the warrior stands once again with a golden staff in his paws. But what does it represent? Is this warrior Po or another warrior who wields a staff as a weapon? Is Po destined to perish to bring to light another warrior who will succeed against this darkness? Or does the staff represent something that'll help Po to stand up once again and face the darkness? Shifu needed to decipher this riddle, for the Valley of Peace's sake and for Po's sake as well.

Master Shifu turned his head to his students and gave them an order. "I will return to my dorm for further meditation and decipher the remains of my vision. I trust you all to continue your training and more importantly to help Po train for this."

The Five nodded. They know now what must be done. The Dragon Warrior must be at his best to face a new threat that's as powerful if not more powerful than Tai Lung. Together they nod and bow, their closed left fists into the open palm of their rightmost paws. "As you say, Master."

Shifu nods and turns to leave, leaving the Furious Five alone in the Training Hall to resume their training. They still couldn't believe the vision Shifu told them. What is this darkness that engulfs the valley? And does it really mean the Dragon Warrior will fall to this evil? Master Tigress' eyes lowered to the floor before turning her head to one of the windows in the area, wondering if the light of the sun will shine them through this oncoming darkness…

Darkness is indeed coming…And they need to be ready for it…

A staff that sheds light…Was it golden? Was it mystical? Master Shifu needed to carefully meditate and decipher this message. Po's life could be at stake. He must figure out the importance of this staff of light from his vision. It must be Po's key to survive this battle if he is the one wielding it in his vision. But what…What does it mean? Is it Po's destiny to find and wield this weapon?

Master Shifu looked left and right as he found himself in the Hall of Heroes, where many artifacts from heroes of old are in public display for everyone to see. He looked from the mystical Sword of Heroes to the Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors, which Po accidentally broke but now stands repaired. If these artifacts could talk they would have one heck of a story to tell from their old warriors and legends.

Shifu continued down the hall as he scanned the hanging scrolls on the walls. Some had Chinese text while others had ancient illustrations. All that the Palace had in its possession are on display here, all of the legends were here except for one…

The Stone Warrior Legend.

Scrolls and documents of the Stone Warrior were scarce to almost nonexistent today. Sadly most of them were destroyed when a temple housing them was destroyed a few years ago. Those that survived where housed in two separate temples: The Stone Shrine to the south west from the Jade Palace, the other on the Mystical Temple to the east. The Mystical Temple was raided and ruined by bandits a couple of years ago, the scrolls there were thought destroyed or robbed along with other scrolls and documents from the war…

The War…The Mystical War…Gosh that war happened hundreds of years ago and took place in the Field of Peace, just south from the Valley of Peace. It was documented that the Stone Warrior himself participated in the war and led them all to victory with the aid of the Mystical Seven, upon where the Stone Warrior was declared as one of them after the war ended. To date only six of them are known. Nobody knows who the seventh one was or if there even was a seventh warrior. It has been and forever will be a mystery.

Master Shifu then had a thought. The Stone Warrior's weapon…From what he read and knows of him his weapon of choice was a staff; but not just a staff, but a golden staff. Somehow it all clicked together. The glowing staff in his vision and the staff the Stone Warrior wields. What could it mean? Does it mean Po needs said staff? Or does he need to study anything the Stone Warrior knew, his style and techniques? Or does it mean something entirely? Besides, a staff is only a mere weapon, and there are other warriors who wield staves. In addition, teaching Po anything the Stone Warrior knew would not only be difficult, but impossible with the loss of the scrolls. It may be only a coincidence…

The sound of doors opening startled Master Shifu out of his train of thought. Swinging his head over to the main doors he saw the figure of a familiar panda crawling his way into the palace, out of breath and holding a bag. "Hahh…Hahh…Finally…" He panted, trying to catch his breath at the foot of the door. "Stairs…Oh how I hate thee…"

Seeing his master standing in the hall in front of him Po tried his best to not look so out of breath and stood up, placing his left fist into his open right palm in respect. "M-Master Shifu! It's…Hahh, great to see you again…Hahh…!" He drops his paws to his knees, his chest heaving as he continues to pant.

Master Shifu chuckled as he turned to Po. That boy needs more cardio and aerobics exercise. Perhaps he should take him out into the mountains again. "It is good to see you too, Po. Busy as usual with the stairs, I see?"

Po wiped his forehead as he slowly made his way into the hall. "Hahh…Like you wouldn't believe…It's a nightmare climbing back up every time I get into town…I don't know how you guys do it and still have energy left over…"

"Years of training, Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu simply responded. "One must train his body to confront what we are dealt with and still be enough for the next challenge. I would assume you resumed your training with the Five even during my absence in meditation, have you?"

"Oh, totally." Po responded with a fib. To be honest he's been slacking off a bit lately, but he didn't want to disappoint his master with that. "The Five and I have been breaking dummies together all day and night long. We trained until our biceps ached, you know? Heheh, lots of Kung-Fu action! Hai-ya!" He threw a punch forward; unfortunately it was the arm the bag was hanging from, which Shifu didn't ignored it. Po's eyes darted back and forth from the bag to Shifu before retracting his arm, continuing as he slowly went around Shifu to continue down the hall and to the kitchen. "Um…Heheh, but today I uhhh…Took a break from all the training to umm…Well, to cook for tonight. Since I know you all…love my uh, noodles and all…So yeah, I better get to the kitchen and start on these before it gets any later, all right? Good, hope to see ya there. And um, great to see ya again out of the room! See ya."

That was close, Po thought as he turned and made to the kitchen in a fast pace. He didn't want to spill the beans that he spent almost the entire day at the noodle shop and neglecting his training duties. He really should be honing his skills and his unique style like he was told. And while he did loved training with the Furious Five, sometimes he found himself straying away. Po made a promise to himself to focus on his training from tomorrow onward. No slacking off.

Master Shifu just watched Po leave and shook his head. That panda is a handful, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to dinner. It's been a while since he last ate one of Po's delicious noodles. His thoughts on the panda were then put on hold as he recalled his vision. What if it really meant…That Po is destined to perish to bring about a new warrior to slay this darkness? Could it really be true? Was there no other way?

No, he couldn't think like that. He shouldn't. Surely his vision means something else. It involves Po, that's for sure. But what does it mean? When the darkness overwhelms and engulfs the warrior…What does it mean?

And the staff…Does it have something to do with the legend of the Stone Warrior in some way?

Shifu needed to meditate some more. He returned to his dorm, where he keeps personal and potentially dangerous scrolls and items away from the public. Stored along with them were items from other masters he personally knew, especially his own teacher, Master Oogway. He sighed heavily. How he wished Oogway was here to aid him in these troubled times. He would know what his premonition meant. He would decipher it in an instant.

Sitting down in the middle of his room Shifu closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing his Chi to flow freely and his mind to become clear. His thoughts returned to the vision, his meditation allowing him to dive deeper within its meaning. He saw the same events. A dark mist, the warrior's fall and rise with the staff of light in hand.

But then his vision began to grow long. He saw the warrior's skills with the staff, twirling it and swinging it in blows. The staff grew in brightness and from the light rose a second warrior. Together they faced the darkness, pushing it back from whence it came…

Master Shifu slowly opened his eyes. He began to see clear through this vision. The second warrior and the staff of light…

His eyes browsed the many artifacts and personal items in his room. His eyes stopped upon a couple of weapons in his room, more importantly the staff resting against a shelf. This staff has been in the temple for as long as he can remember. Rumor has it that this very same staff was 

wielded by the Stone Warrior himself. Some say it is made of gold, Chinese dragon etches can be seen all around it along with some other designs. The staff of light in his vision…It couldn't possibly be…

Master Shifu moved to a few shelves in his room and began going through his scrolls. His vision reminded him of something. Of an ancient scroll his ancestors have left behind in the temple; a scroll that he's been told to be of outmost importance someday. Perhaps that day is upon them…

He found the scroll and rolled it open, his eyes set on the Chinese text within. If history serves him correct this scroll speaks of a prophecy. One written hundreds of years ago sometime shortly after the Mystical War, written by one of the masters of old, Master Shen…

_**When the darkness comes**_

_**A warrior may fall.**_

_**But with staff in hand**_

_**Returns he born from stone.**_

_**A battle in the land of peace**_

_**Shall end when two fight as one.**_

_**But when darkness recedes**_

_**The true battle will begin.**_

_**With victory meaning a cherished end**_

_**And one's true beginning.**_

Master Shifu took his time to think about the text he just read. It matches his premonition without a fault. "A warrior may fall…" He muttered to himself, thinking thoroughly the line. "A warning…?"

It must be a warning of sorts. It most likely means that alone the Dragon Warrior cannot defeat this darkness. But with this staff of light in hand and a second warrior's aid he will be capable of defeating the darkness. But this staff…And this second warrior…

His eyes went back to the staff in his room. It couldn't possibly mean this same staff, right? And this second warrior must certainly not be the fabled Stone Warrior, could it? The Stone Warrior legend is hundreds of years old. This warrior would certainly not be alive today unless he was an immortal…

The red panda reached over to one of his many scrolls and rolled it open, revealing an old illustration of the Stone Warrior wielding his trusty staff. Despite the drawing, there's no certain identity to the Stone Warrior, there's no concrete record or evidence of the sort. But the staff he's wielding…And the staff in his premonition…What could it mean…There must be something about here, and Shifu is certain this 'staff of light' is the key…

Master Shifu took another glance at the staff before darting his eyes back to the scroll, spotting something new. There's a tear on the scroll…This was never here, he always takes good care of his scrolls…

This could only mean one thing…That panda has been here…

* * *

_**END OF EPISODE 1**_


	3. II: Peaceful evening turned dark

"**Balance is the perfect state of still water. Let that be our model. It remains quiet within and is not disturbed on the surface." - Kung Fu-tzu Confucius (c. 551-c. 479 BC)**

* * *

_Previously on the Stone Warrior Legend…_

"Let's see, I got onions, sauce, vegetables, and the noodles of course…Okay! I think I have everything I need for an awesome dinner with the Five!" Po smiled as he looked up at the Palace. "Oh yeah! It's not every day you get to prepare dinner for your favorite Kung Fu warriors of all time!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Yes, Master." Tigress speaks to her master, Shifu. "Since our shameful defeat at the hands of Tai Lung, we've been hard at work honing our skills, next time we won't fail if evil shows its face once again."

"But Master Shifu, is everything okay?" Master Viper inquires, worried about the recent absence of Shifu in the Palace. "We've been worried about you; you've been meditating more than usual lately."

Master Shifu lets out a sigh as he turned his head to the side. "Darkness is coming…A darkness that will cover the entire valley…"

"Darkness, master?" Master Mantis questioned.

"Yes." Shifu turns his back to his students. "And I believe the Dragon Warrior somehow has a part in this."

"Po?" Master Viper blinked.

"The panda?" Master Crane tilted his head.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"A warrior may fall…" Master Shifu muttered to himself after reading the scroll which contained a prophecy, letters he believes are connected to the visions and premonitions he's been having recently. "A warning…?"

A second warrior…Master Shifu turned his head to his left, where a staff resided…A staff from his vision…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_At last…Freedom…"_

A dark sinister voice relished in its freedom as a ghostly blue glow arises from a shattered urn sealed with charms and Chi. Something has been unleashed…

* * *

_Po's notes:_

_I picked up some ingredients for dinner with the Five. They love my cooking, so I've been the chef lately for almost pretty much every time we eat._

_The Dragon Warrior. Kung Fu hero and chef extraordinaire! Oh yeah!_

_Although things aren't quite so awesome..._

_Master Shifu has been MIA a lot lately. We're not really sure what's wrong with him..._

_Probably one of those mystic Kung Fu-y things he's always on about...I hope it's not anything too serious...  
_

_

* * *

_

It was dinner time at the Jade Palace, and the dining room was populated by six individuals: The famous and respectable Furious Five, and the one and only Dragon Warrior. A Kung Fu fan's dream come to true to be at the presence of such respectable warriors for dinner time.

"All right, get 'em while it's hot!" And when Po's at the front lines in the kitchen making his widely praised noodle soup for dinner, you know it's going to be a great dinner.

"Well, tell me what you think?" Po smiled as he cupped his paws together in anticipation as he overlooked the Five beginning to eat. "I wanted to try out some ingredients for a new sauce me and my dad cooked up. I hope it doesn't taste too spicy."

He was nervous that the Five wouldn't like the new sauce he added to the mix. But reactions came back rather positive, much to Po's delight.

"Mmm! Are you kidding? The taste is just right!" Master Viper complemented from the new taste.

"I'd say! You've outdone yourself again, Po!" Master Mantis chimed in with a happy nod.

Master Crane took a sip from the soup and smacked his lips (Erm, beak) and gave a nod. "It's all right. I'm not too fond of spicy food, but the taste of your soup is as great as ever, Po."

Po beamed and pumped his arms in excitement. Excellent! Once again the Five take a liking to his cooking. He can't help but get excited every time the Five say good things about his cooking. But if only it could be said the same about his skills…

"So, Po." Master Tigress began a conversation as she took her bowl and chopsticks while shooting a glance at the panda. "We haven't seen you much at the training room lately. I do hope you've been training in your spare time like us."

Po winced as he took his chair. Oy vey, he knows he's been slacking off lately. He was hoping they wouldn't bring it up again, especially now that Master Shifu has finally come out of his room. He's the Dragon Warrior for pete's sakes, the warrior of legends who defeated the evil Tai Lung when the Furious Five couldn't.

"Well uhhh…Yeah, I've been doing some training." Po managed to find a little white lie as he took his bowl of soup. "But between patrolling the village and helping my dad out, it's been…Well, very busy…"

"Well, I think it's great that you're taking the initiative of patrolling the village, Po." Master Viper chimed in with a soft smile. "It's always good to socialize out in the village and just mingle. We also have a duty to protect them and keep an eye out for them."

Master Tigress lowered her bowl and turned her head to Viper. "That may be true, but we cannot neglect our training to merely mingle with the villagers. We may be strong, but we cannot afford to waste time on things other than training."

Viper blinked and shook her head gently. "I never said about neglecting our training. All I'm saying is that it may be a good idea to take upon Po's example and perhaps stroll about the village every now and then. It could even help us clear our mind of our troubles and help us relax."

Master Tigress slightly narrowed her eyes before closing them, her bowl being set down on the table as she resumed her dinner. "Do as you wish. But need I remind you all that, despite our constant training in the past, we still were defeated by one mere fighter one month ago. And I'm not intending on letting it happen again."

The group of warriors remained silent. Nobody dared to even give Master Tigress a glance.

Yes. One month ago there was a huge darkness unleashed upon the world. Tai Lung, a powerful warrior feared by everyone in the Village of Peace, escaped from Chor Ghom Prison upon hearing that a warrior was being chosen for the Dragon Scroll. Fueled by anger and hatred he made haste to the Village of Peace, but was intercepted by the Furious Five. Despite their best efforts, the Furious Five were defeated by this lone and powerful warrior.

That defeat lingered in Master Tigress' mind, and she bowed to never let such a defeat happen ever again. She would defend her home at whatever the cost. She _will_ hone her skills to defeat any opponent that would come her way. And she made it very clear to everyone else.

Meanwhile, outside the Jade Palace, a beautiful sunset was taking place. The sky was turning crimson red; the villagers were getting ready to head indoors. Torches were being lit; children were being let into their homes for dinner. It was a peaceful time for the villagers after the defeat of Tai Lung…

But who would say that such peaceful times are about to be shattered? Do you think the villagers can sense the eyes watching them? No, of course they couldn't. They're too busy enjoying the peace to pay attention to their watchers.

Everywhere; tree tops, behind bushes, on top of roofs in the shadows. Nobody can see them coming.

A figure stood on the tallest hill overseeing the village, a dark cloak shrouding the figure in darkness and mystery. To return to this valley once again, the figure couldn't help but grin as a striped grey tail swayed behind him.

His eyes moved toward his surroundings. Eyes, tails, the reflection of the sun when the rays hit the metal of their armor and weapons, his followers are all watching, patiently waiting for the signal from their master.

Indeed, no one seems to see them coming. It was the perfect opportunity.

Their master stood erect and smirked, barking one command. "Go."

And with that one simple word, bandits leaped from behind boulders and from the top of trees, all of them directing toward the Village of Peace. A band of bandits, practically a small army, are descending down onto the unsuspecting village.

While the bandits make their way to the village, a disturbed mind tries to find peace and a solution to his disturbing premonitions.

Down one of the many halls of the Jade Palace a red panda wanders in deep thought as he tries to decipher the dreams and visions that have plagued him for weeks. The dark mist, the quick defeat of the warrior who rose to face it, not to mention that staff of light.

If only Master Oogway was here, he'd know for sure the meaning of his visions.

Shifu stopped and turned his head to the left, looking through one of the many windows the Jade Palace contains. A crimson red sky, the sun just nearly peeking over the mountains in the distance as it descends for the night. If his students got together for supper, their meal has probably been already finished by now. Shifu never bothered to join them for supper these last few days, he just couldn't let go of the feeling that came along with his vision.

And said feeling is only growing stronger by the day…

The sound of a door opening was caught by Shifu's ears. He turned toward the sound to catch the sight of a big panda stretching his arms out and letting out a big yawn. But of course, usually after supper the Dragon Warrior's eyes grow heavy, so no surprise to find him a bit groggy afterwards.

In the middle of his yawn Po lazily opened his eyes and suddenly froze upon catching Master Shifu halfway across the hall, his head turned toward his direction. Almost immediately he stopped his yawning and quickly jolted into a more formal posture, his left fist against his open right palm. "Oh uh, M-Master Shifu! I uh, didn't see you there."

Shifu just turned to the Dragon Warrior and took his steps to come closer to him. "Just finishing your supper, Dragon Warrior?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Po replied under his breath, patting his belly. He lifted his head again to his master. "Is everything all right, Master Shifu? I mean, you missed dinner today. Not to mention one of the most awesome noodle soups I've ever created! The Five say it's one of my best yet!"

Shifu hummed at the tone of pride in Po's voice. "Yes, well, I apologize for missing yet another delicious-sounding dinner, but I've been meditating upon something, Dragon Warrior. A vision that I fear it may bring great danger to us all."

"W-What? A great danger?"

"Come. We need to talk."

Both teacher and student began to walk side-by-side down the halls of the Jade Palace, the rays of the setting sun lighting their way through the many windows. Po was starting to get worried when Shifu told him of the vision he's been having, about how it may bring trouble for them. He heard it all (All while gulping and grasping his neck at the same time), about the dark mist that shrouded and choked the village, the warrior standing up to it, only to fail and collapse, but then rising again with a staff in hand, light emitting from it and pushing the darkness back.

Po couldn't understand it either. Heck, if Shifu couldn't correctly decipher it, what makes you think he has a chance of it as well? He defeated Tai Lung one month ago, only to now having to face something potentially more powerful and dangerous?

"Also," Shifu paused for a moment in his explanation, turning to Po as they come to a stop in front of a door. "I have come to the conclusion that perhaps this warrior in my vision is you, Dragon Warrior."

Po jumped a bit, just what he didn't want to hear. "W-What? Me? Are you for real, Master Shifu?!"

"Yes, I am 'for real', Dragon Warrior." Shifu replied with a stern look. If he is right then the Dragon Warrior will have to step up once again for another crucial battle, possibly even more challenging and deadlier than Tai Lung. He hoped this wasn't the case.

"It may seem the wheels of destiny are once again in motion. And your role as the Dragon Warrior once again brings you to step forward to defend the Valley of Peace once again. However, as I said before, I believe that you alone cannot stand up to this evil. _But_, I believe the key to defeat this new evil…Is this."

Shifu turned and opened the door, and what Po saw beyond the open door made him gasp in shock and subconsciously slightly raise his paws, his eyes widening as if he saw the most awesome thing ever.

Indeed. For what Po is setting his eyes upon is another one of the Jade Palace's many treasures of Kung Fu. The room was a simple storage space, a few urns and weapons here and there. But mounted on the wall on a pedestal was a staff, the one thing that stood out in the room.

The staff was made out of gold; designs all over it made it a sight for sore eyes.

The blunt edges on both sides are of a darker gold and two long Chinese Dragons are etched along the staff from one end to the other.

What looked like fire surrounded the Dragon designs and adorned the whole staff. It looks like a symbol of a dragon's light never going out, protecting it wherever it went.

"Whoa~!" Po gasped in awe as he stepped closer into the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. As he drew closer to the staff and held his shaky paws up toward it, he couldn't help but slip into his kung fu fanboy-mode. "This is…This is the Yong Sheng Guang…The staff of immortal light…!"

He rubbed a paw over the staff's shiny surface as he examined every detail of it. "Ooohh…It says this staff can pierce even the blackest of darkness with its holy light of justice, able to block and destroy anything in its path without even the slightest dent to its design…Legend holds that the Stone Warrior himself wielded this very same staff! Oh man! The so many tails Rock Man must've kicked while wielding this very staff!"

Shifu arched an eyebrow for a moment. "Rock Man?"

"Yeah!" Po nodded as he looked over his shoulder to Master Shifu. "You know, the Stone Warrior! The mystical Kung Fu Warrior who was born from sto-"

"I am aware of his origins!"

"All right, geez, I'm sorry."

Of course, only someone such as Po would even put such a nickname toward someone who's practically a mystery in the history scrolls. Information such as his identity and name were lost when a temple was raided by bandits about a hundred years ago. Most of the scrolls were destroyed or stolen and sold for profit. Much valuable information, such as the Stone Warrior's identity, was lost that day.

However, his legend and his good deeds survived in the wind's breath.

"Oh man…Being so close to this is just so awesome…!"

"Do _not _touch it, panda!"

Po flinched and retracted his paws from around the staff. Geez, all he wanted was to hold it in his paws and feel the power; maybe even pretend he was the Stone Warrior for a few seconds. He just couldn't contain his excitement! The legend of the Stone Warrior is one of the many Kung Fu legends he has memorized and idolized! To be so close to the staff that is said to be the very weapon he wielded…!

The Dragon Warrior glanced at the staff one more time before turning around to Master Shifu and exits the room. "So you're telling me that I, the Dragon Warrior, am going to use this very same staff that the Rock Man used before?"

Shifu's eyes narrowed a bit and held up one finger. "_First_, you will address him as the Stone Warrior! No more of this Rock Man nonsense!" Two fingers. "_Second_, that staff is nothing more than a weapon used by a great warrior four hundred years ago. I do not believe that a mere weapon holds any significance into helping you in what's to come."

"But Master Shifu! The staff was in your _vision!_ Helping _me_ after I couldn't stand up against that dark…cloud of evil you spoke of!" Po continued with unnecessary arm gestures, bringing to Shifu a very good point. "I mean, if the Yong Sheng Guang doesn't have some sort of…Well, enchantment of awesomeness or something hat could help me, then what does it mean in your vision?" He arched an eyebrow and did one little gesture with his paw, as if beckoning for an answer. "Hm?"

Po had a point. The staff was in his vision for a reason, but whichever reason that is Shifu just can't figure it out. If the staff doesn't hold any powers of any kind to assist the Dragon Warrior, then what role does it have in his vision? What is it trying to say?

Shifu believes he may have the answer to that. But before anything else could be said between teacher and student a sudden commotion broke the momentary silence. Screams were heard through the night, explosions and cries were carried through the wind. The disturbing sounds startled both Shifu and the Dragon Warrior.

"The village!" Shifu cried.

The two warriors ran through the hallway, down the barracks and through the Hall of Heroes, finally barging through the front doors and casting their eyes on the view of the village down below.

It was a horrible sight. Houses were burning; the night sky was full of smoke. Screams from the villagers could be heard and sound of…People enjoying it? Those screams and shouts are of anguish and pain, they can tell that much.

But a bandit raid? Here? Something is seriously amiss. Po was shocked of the hideous acts evil will stoop down to. But Shifu knew what this was all about.

His vision…His premonition…It has begun…

Just then the Furious Five appear behind them, they too desperate to see what all the commotion is about. All five of them gasp from seeing the disturbing sight.

"The village!" Master Viper exclaims in horror.

Tigress's eyes went down to her master. "Master…!"

Shifu couldn't think about it, the village needed their protectors. _Now._

"Go!"

"Yes, master!" All five of them at once leapt to the rescue.

Po watched them leave, the most awesome group of Kung Fu warriors, leading the way to rescue the village. And by the gods above, he's one of them! Maybe they should change their name to the Fearsome Six!

…Right after he proves himself that he can be just as good as they are. He's…Still in training after all.

But he's good enough to protect the village alongside them!

"All right you bandit creeps." Po talked to himself as he rubbed his left fist in his right palm. "Get ready to feel the thunder of the mighty Dragon Warrior!"

Before he could even take two steps forward Master Shifu's walking stick is held right before him (Or right before his belly is more like it), stopping him from joining the Five.

What the? Hey, what's the deal here? They _need_ me.

But Master Shifu's walking stick wasn't budging; the red panda was eyeing and feeling their surroundings. Something's coming all right. Heading their way.

Before Po knew it something flew over their heads and collided against the pillar to his left with a loud and sickening crack! What the heck was that?! A bomb arrow?!

"Who-Whoa!" Po backed up and looked up in surprise as the pillar began to sway and begin to lean toward him. Of course, these things are always threatening to crush the hero. Never a dull moment!

Luckily his master was there for him as Master Shifu leaped and, with a well placed kick, separated the pillar into two pieces and throwing another kick to strike the other piece away from them, leaving it to fall safely onto the Promontory that stands before them. No doubt all this breaking pillars and property has kicked up a lot of dust into the air. Along with the smoke from the fire in the village, great…

"So, it has come to this…" Shifu slowly arose to his feet from his crouching position after landing, his back turned to Po. He then turned to face the panda, the word 'serious business' written all over his face. "My visions of this great evil engulfing us, it has arrived without notice."

"What? You mean here? Right now?" Po was shocked to hear that. What his master has been talking about has finally arrived? "You mean, without a notice in advance or anything? Right now out of thin air?"

Shifu simply shook his head, dismissing Po's reaction and resumes. "We have little time left. I must retrieve the staff from its resting place. If the visions are correct, then the staff is the key to our survival!"

The red panda's skillful eyes caught movement in the distance, causing Po to turn around to face what his master sees. Bandits have barged through the great gates leading to the Promontory and are beginning to flood toward the Jade Palace.

Po took a step back as the bandits raided through the gates and into the Promontory, but seeing Shifu stand his ground against the bandits gave Po the obvious sign that he had to stay and fight.

Shifu leaped forward and soared through the air. Landing in front of the bandits he took his battle stance and readied himself. As soon as the bandits leaped for the attack Shifu leaped up and kicked a couple of bandits in the face, kicking off of the second one and hurling himself toward the other and delivering a kick to the bandit's face so hard that he'll probably need facial reconstruction to be recognizable again.

As soon as he touched the floor he leaped again for another kick to another bandit's face and dodging one of their attacks with their bo staves, spears, any miserable weapons they could find and use to attack the masters of the Jade Palace.

Shifu definitely knew how to take his opponents' weaknesses and use them against them, and he proved to be a deadly adversary. He jumped over swings and bounced this way and that, breaking weapons and faces as well.

"Oh yeah! Go, Master Shifu!" Po cheered as he witnessed one of China's greatest Kung Fu warriors. He was so excited in watching the fight that he nearly forgot he was a part of it as well. It wasn't until he realized he was surrounded by four bandits that he snapped back to reality.

Po reacted nervously for a moment, but upon remembering who he was and his training, he immediately smirked with a glare and rubbed his paws together. "Heh, all right you bandits scum. Prepare to fear the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior!"

The bandits raised their weapons and charged toward the panda. Po immediately adopted his fighting stance (Complete with making unnecessary Kung Fu noises he poses and attacks) and defended himself from the oncoming onslaught.

He blocked a staff swing by crossing his arms and lifted his foot to side kick an oncoming bandit. He turned and held up an arm to block a staff attack and veered to the side, grabbing the first bandit's staff and swinging it, taking the bandit along with it and smacking it into the other bandit, his grip releasing and the panda now wielding said staff.

He sees the remaining bandit coming and holds the staff out diagonally, blocking the bandit's attack. He then moves the staff aside as he stepped forward and threw a kick to the bandit's gut, kicking him away and slamming him into the downed pillar.

Po grinned and took on a pose with the staff, focusing his weight on his right leg as he held the staff diagonally. One of the many poses Po has witnessed Master Monkey take in his practices and training.

As he kept the pose he looked over the staff he was holding, and suddenly got nostalgic. He's not as proficient on staff wielding as Master Monkey is (He's not proficient with any weapon, period) but he has grown to take an interest in learning on how to fight with a staff. Mostly because of how awesome Master Monkey is with them and of the many old staff-wielding heroes he has read up upon, the Stone Warrior being one of them.

Now if only he could wield _the _staff…

"Po!"

Shifu's call suddenly made the panda snap out of his thoughts and falls back onto his back from the pose he was in with an oomph! He still haven't practiced much of the stances and even taking a simple one such as that one can be a bit troublesome for him, especially with his weight.

With a shake of his head to rid of the daze Po turned his head to Master Shifu, who had just finished beating a group of bandits who tried to get past them and into the Jade Palace. "We haven't time to waste! We must protect the artifacts inside the Palace!"

Po pushes away the staff he took from the bandit and immediately got up to his feet, facing his master. "R-Right!"

"But more importantly, we must retrieve the Yong Sheng Guang! Po, I entrust you to retrieve the staff and meet me at the Hall of Warriors as soon as possible!"

Po blinked and glanced back at the Palace. He's been entrusted to retrieve the Yong Sheng Guang, the staff Rock Ma-…Erm, the Stone Warrior himself wield! A chance of a lifetime!

Po had to fight hard within himself not to break out in excitement, this is serious and he must act like a proper warrior. He nodded boldly to his master, placing his left fist into the open palm of his right paw, and bowed. "I will, Master Shifu!"

Despite his quirks, clumsiness and overeager personality with anything remotely Kung Fu, Po sure has blossomed into a respectable warrior in the month after his victory over Tai Lung. He has determination at least, that Shifu respects.

After a quick nod from Shifu both master and student retreated back into the Palace, all while kicking a bandit or two away along the way. As soon as they were inside Both Shifu and Po closed the front doorways of the Palace behind them, keeping out a group of unwanted bandits out.

But they couldn't waste time. Shifu turned to Po, who was leaning against the closed doors catching his breath, and barked out one word while pointing into the Palace. "Go!"

"The staff…Hahh, right…" Despite being slightly tired, he had to go on.

Pushing himself off the door Po made his way down the Hall of Heroes and deeper into the dark hallways of the Palace.

Little did they know that while the Furious Five was defending and helping the villagers, Shifu guarding the Palace and Po retrieving the staff, a tall figure clothed in a dark cloak watched as his followers laid damage to the valley. It was satisfying to see such a scene once again.

He sets his eyes on the Jade Palace, and with grace and speed he jumped from roof to roof, moving closer to his target.

Because of the commotion outside every resident of the Palace has been put into panic, so the ones responsible for lighting the lamps in the hallways forgot to do their jobs. As a result, only the moon (Or lack thereof thanks to the smoke from the fires) can light the way.

Needless to say, with the lack of lighting, and with the bandits attacking the village and the Palace, Po's a little scared and jumpy. He tries his best to get to the room as soon as he can, but with your heart trying to climb up your throat and the fact that you can barely see anything through some of these hallways; it feels like he's not going anywhere fast enough.

Every now and then Po would jump and turn his face at any direction possible at the slightest of noise his ears could pick up. Creaks from old wood, the sound of the wind, he swears he's being stalked by bandits who found their way in.

Coming up to a closed sliding door Po gulped as he grabbed at the handle, wondering if there's anything evil waiting behind the sliding door. Shifu's premonition had him worried, and he's wishing with all his might that the Yong Sheng Guang had some kind of mystical power that would help him get out of this.

Po pulled at the door to slide it open, only to be greeted by a force holding the door closed. What? It's stuck!

"Oh come on…" Po muttered under his breath as he pulled again to get it open, but again it wouldn't move. Great, just what he needed: a fight against a sliding door.

He managed to get the sliding door moving, but just an inch before it got stuck again. This is getting annoying. He was about to use all his strength to pry it open when his ears caught the sound of wood creaking, causing him to freeze in place.

"What was that?" Po inquired, mostly to himself. He looked behind him, but saw nothing but the dark hallway from where he came from. He thought that maybe it came from the other side of the door, and through the slight opening he managed to open he peeked through.

Nothing but another dark hallway, a few other doors here and there, and a window from where light from the moon came flowing in, giving him some illumination inside. It was enough to see that it wasn't coming from there.

He jumped as he heard another creak, this time sounding much closer…And right behind him.

The panda froze as he could feel a presence behind him, the hot breath of someone breathing down his neck. It made his fur stand on end, and Po could only wish it was Master Monkey like when he caught him sneaking into the kitchen after hours of curfew when his belly was complaining for a quick snack on his cookies…On second thought, anything behind him couldn't possibly be worse compared to Master Monkey's anger when he caught him feasting on his cookies.

Slowly Po turned around to face whatever was behind him, only to be surprised and shocked to come face to face with a wild boar, and wielding a club no doubt!

_I take it back! I prefer Master Monkey angry for cookies!_

The wild boar reared back his club and swung it forward, All Po could do was cross his arms forward over his body and take the blow. The club collided against his guard and he flew back against the sliding door, tearing it open with his body and flying back into the other room, landing on his back and bouncing once onto his stomach.

"Aaagh…Medic…!" Groaning in pain Po slowly got up to his feet, wobbling a bit from the daze as he gingerly strokes his aching arms. As he shook off his daze he watched as the wild boar stepped into the room with three wolves pouring into the room from behind him. These guys must've come through the windows.

"Well well, look who we found crawling in the darkness, boys." The wild boar commented with a hearty laugh. "It's the legendary Dragon Warrior."

Po gulped as he laid his eyes on the intimidating boar. He chuckled nervously as he took a step back, his index finger pointing right at himself. "U-Um…M-Me? N-No! You got it all wrong! I'm not the uh…Dragon War-."

The wild boar simply slammed his club into the wooden ground, causing the panda to jump and take another step back, acting as if his memory suddenly came back to him. "Oh right! Y-yeah, I'm the Dragon Warrior now that I think of it. I-I had such a stressful day that it must've s-slipped my mind."

"Hah, I thought so." The boar grinned and lifted his club, hoisting it over his shoulder. "Word has gotten around that you defeated Tai Lung a month ago. _You, _a _panda!_" The wild boar gave a hearty laugh, sounding like he doesn't believe what he just said.

Po just nervously returned a laugh as he slowly spun in place, his eyes set on the three wolves that have surrounded him. "Haha…Y-Yeah, imagine that…"

The wild boar stopped his laughing and lowered his club to the ground. "Boys, let's see if the words are true. Let's see how strong this panda really is!"

The panda merely looked back at the wild boar, as if pleading for the wild boar to reconsider. "R-Really? Four-on-one? Because there's little honor in that, us being warriors and all-"

"Oh don't worry." The wild boar grins. "It's three-on-one!"

"Ummm…Can you lower it down to just one?"

Unfortunately that's the most generous the boar was going to get. The three wolf bandits went in for the attack with little notice. Po managed to react fast enough to lean his body to the side to avoid a blow from their weapons – this time being Dadao swords. Meaning the fight is much more dangerous!

The second wolf swung his swords for the attack, by which Po rolled along the ground to get out of their circle and away from the attack. How the heck is he going to fight against three wolves with Dadao swords? This would've been easier if they waited for him to get the Stone Warrior's staff before getting the jump on him!

One bandit leaped to stab the Dragon Warrior, but the panda ducked and the hook sword got imbedded into the wooden wall. Po looked up and saw his chance as the simple-minded bandit tried to get his sword unstuck. Po placed both his wrists together as he got up and immediately threw his arms forward, both his open palms (One facing upward and the other downward) striking into the bandit's chest and sending him flying halfway across the room.

He didn't have time to catch his breath. Seeing the hook sword without an owner Po immediately wrapped his paws around the sword handle and tried his best to pry the sword out of the wall for his own use. He always dreamed of wielding the legendary Sword of Heroes, but a Dadao would have to do for now.

Po tried to pry the sword out from the wall, but before he could even get it to budge another Dadao went down vertically to slice at the panda. He managed to jump forward to land on his belly with a cry, avoiding a clean cut through his skull.

A sickening crack was heard as the bandit's sword slammed into the one imbedded in the wall, followed by wood flying as the sword got violently pried off the wall and snapping wood planks from the wall. One said wood plank flew forward and landed square on the panda's face. It almost immediately gave Po an idea.

Taking the wood plank into his paw Po rolled away and got up to his feet, holding the pitiful excuse for a shield in both is paws.

"Ha!" The wild boar, standing along the sidelines as a spectator, laughed at the panda's poor performance. "What's this? Is this all the Dragon Warrior can do? Dodge and roll like a sissy panda?"

"Oh you'll see what this sissy panda can do." Po smirked as he held the woodplank in defense, making once again his Kung Fu battlecries and noises he was rather known for. He remembers one of his exercises two weeks ago. When a warrior is out of options the environment can provide a means to defend yourself.

One bandit came rushing with his sword, ready to shish-kabob the panda. Po tried his best to measure it and moved the plank in his desired spot: over his chest. Surely enough the bandit's sword rammed into the plank, and got stuck.

Po was feeling so proud of that that he laughed before twisting the plank, pulling the bandit forward as he still held his sword and kicked the bandit away. Po had to admit, this was one of those exercises he had trouble with, mostly because of his reflexes. Thankfully though, he managed to get it right.

The second bandit rushed in for a slash, but Po blocked it with the plank. Unfortunately that grin he had before completely disappeared as the plank he was using for defense was slashed in half, leaving him stunned for a moment as he stared at the two pieces, one in each paw. "Uh-oh…"

The wolf laughed in victory, but soon took a mouthful of wood splinters as the panda threw the pieces at his face. With rage the bandit swung the sword vertically down, but only to have it dodge and strike the ground with it.

Po took this chance and rammed a fist into the bandit's gut, prompting the bandit to clutch his stomach in pain (Dropping his sword in the process) before giving the Dragon Warrior a snarl and retaliate with a high kick. Po blocked it with his arm and planted a foot forward to absorb a low kick from the bandit with his right leg before lowering his other arm to his ribs, blocking a left hook, all this while the Dragon Warrior laughed excitedly, the adrenaline pumping through his body as he realizes he's winning. For now at least.

The Dragon Warrior took the offensive. He took a step forward with his right foot and shot his left arm forward, striking an open palm strike into the bandit's chest and launching him halfway across the hallway, right into the path of his other comrade who was just about to get up.

His ears caught the sound of footsteps coming from his right. Turning around Po was caught off guard as the third bandit (Who lost his sword by jamming it into the wall) drove his fist into the panda's stomach, causing him to keel over slightly with a grunt. But wait a minute, wasn't this Po's greatest advantage? His girth?

The bandit realized Po didn't even flinch. He looked up and saw the Dragon Warrior's face, the glare and his confident grin.

Indeed it was.

He was screwed.

Po suddenly puffed his stomach out. "Graaaah!!"

The mass one would call a panda's stomach collided against the bandit, returning the force and momentum he had in that fist twofold. The poor guy didn't even have a chance to react as he flew back and collided into his two comrades, now all three lying in a defeated heap of their battered bodies.

"Hahh...Oh yeah!" Po smirked as he jogged in place, rotated his shoulders and posed heroically as he pointed a claw to the defeated bandits. "How'd you like that, fellas? That's the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior!"

His victory dance was suddenly cut short as the sound of something heavy slamming into the wooden floor caught the attention of anyone within a thirty foot radius. Doh! He forgot about him.

"Not bad, panda." The wild boar commented as he took a step forward, wielding his unforgettable club that once got acquainted with Po's chest not too long ago. "But that was just warm-up. Now let's see how you can handle me!"

Instead of shaking in his shoes like the wild boar expected, Po stood there facing the wild boar with a confident glare.

"Hmph, all right then. You want to brawl with the Dragon Warrior?" Po did a set of arm motions before taking a stance, his right arm held straight up with his open palm facing upward and his left arm held outward with the palm open and facing the wild boar, while focusing his body weight on his right leg.

"Then bring it on, pig face." He gave a cocky smile, motioning with his left paw to 'bring it on.'

The wild boar snorted before charging in for the attack, swinging his huge club. Po dodged by rolling to the side and then jumping forward to land on his belly as the boar swung the club to the side a second time.

A third swing downward prompted the Dragon Warrior to roll out of the way and quickly picking himself up to his feet. He quickly placed his paws over the club and jumped over it with a 'haiya!', his weight on his paws onto the club and jumping in a way that his feet would kick the boar across the face as he jumped over the weapon.

The wild boar fumbled back as he lost his grip to his club, clutching its aching face from the kick. Po resumed the offensive with open palm strikes to his opponent. They came slow and they would be easy to dodge for a smaller and faster target, but against heavy and big enemies they were the most effective way to deal with them.

Just as Po was about to deliver a third power strike the wild boar managed to recover and block the blow, catching Po's paw in his grip. A low yelp came from the Dragon Warrior's lips as the wild boar squeezed his paw in his grip.

A snort escaped from the wild boar's snout, causing the panda to gag and cover his nose with his free paw. "Yuck! Ever heard of mint leaves? They're cheap, you know."

The remark must've struck a nerve, for the boar growled and charged right into the Dragon Warrior. Oh yeah, make the opponent who's just as big as you even madder!

With a surprised cry Po got both his paws forward and managed to grab at the wild boar, his feet sliding back against the wooden floor from the power behind that charge. They were locked in a test of strength so to speak, the wild boar trying to overpower the Dragon Warrior to pummel him into a pulp while the panda tried to deny him of such thing.

The wild boar pushed Po back and went in for a hard strike. Po fumbled but managed to regain his footing quick enough to duck low to avoid the strike. He then retaliated with a shoulder tackle, followed by a hard strike to the wild boar's face.

Both strikes in succession made the boar to stumble back. He couldn't believe he's getting his butt handed to him by a mere panda. He's been a bandit for what? Three years? And this panda hasn't even been training for two months!

He was almost drained of energy and almost collapsed, but his frustration was keeping him up. "This can't be happening…! How can I be losing to a big…fat…Panda!"

Po frowned and arched an eyebrow. Déjà vu.

"Hey!" He shouted to the boar, sounding almost insulted. "I'm not a big fat panda…" He narrowed his eyes and gave a smirk. "I'm _the_ big fat panda!"

The Dragon Warrior jumped into a stance and did his usual Kung Fu-related battle cry before leaping for the knock out. He delivered a hard swift kick and the boar flew back across the room. Right into his three wolf flunkies as they were recovering, only to once again lie in a defeated pile, all with a big wild boar on top of them.

As the dust settled only the Dragon Warrior stood victorious. He was feeling pretty good about himself. He just took on four bandits all by himself, one of them being as big as he.

He was so proud that he couldn't help but do a little dance and cheer.

"Woo! Oh yeah! Who's bad? Me! I'm bad! Dragon Warrior just cleaned up the house!"

As the panda celebrated, he remained unaware of a pair of yellow cat eyes watching from outside, right through a window.

Not bad, for a mere panda that is.

The cloaked figure looked to his left, where a couple of wolves from his little group just arrived.

"We've searched through the whole village." One of the wolves reported. "But we haven't found a clue about the whereabouts of the artifact, master."

A simple motion from his paw was enough of a reply for them, and understanding the message the two wolves bowed their head and left to deliver the order.

It didn't take long before a blow horn was heard throughout the village. Every single bandit and raider that was doing their part in raiding the village stopped what they were doing upon hearing the horn. And just like that, they all retreated, disappearing into the night.

The Furious Five, who were busy themselves fending off the bandits and protecting the innocent of the village, were caught off guard and surprised to see the attack being called off just like that.

Tigress, who was in the middle of kicking two bandits' tails before the call rang out, took two steps forward with a family of frightened rabbits followed close behind. "They're retreating…?"

Monkey, who was duo'ing with Viper fighting off bandits over one of the many bridges of the village, was just as puzzled as everyone was. He expressed his opinion to Viper about the bandits' departure. "Maybe they had enough?"

Viper shook her head. "I doubt it. They wouldn't give up so easily after all the effort they put into raiding the village."

"Tigress!" A call came from above. Tigress looked up to see Crane flying down toward her, his eyes expressing worry and concern. "Most of them have retreated from the village, but a few of them are heading straight toward the Palace!"

"The Palace..?" Tigress soon realized that her Master, Shifu, and the panda are still up there, most likely guarding the numerous artifacts and secrets of the Jade Palace. But even Master Shifu has his limits. And she doesn't fully trust the panda's skills and powers, even if he did succeeded in where she and the others failed a month ago.

Things could turn ugly.

"Let the others know and meet me at the Palace!" Tigress barked at Crane before taking off in a run. She needed to get to the Palace, and fast!

Meanwhile Master Shifu was beginning to worry. The Dragon Warrior should've been here at the Hall of Warriors by now. Even he would know the layout of the Palace by now, with him taking his own tours around every day and being dragged here and there in the month that he's been living here.

Perhaps bandits have cornered him. Despite Shifu protecting the Hall and nearby hallways bandits keep finding ways to come in and try to ambush the red panda.

Perhaps he has made a mistake. What if this sudden attack was to steal the staff? Perhaps the Dragon Warrior should've stayed in the Hall of Warriors while he himself retrieved the staff.

The Yong Sheng Guang has always been mentioned as a powerful staff that held great power, held in high regard in a similar way the Sword of Heroes is held as. Much like Po said, the staff is capable of destroying anything without so much as even a slight scratch to it. It can break stones and bones with ease. No evil can withstand its light.

"Something must be wrong." Shifu muttered as he could only hear silence. He heard the blow horn a few minutes ago. And since then the sounds of the attack at the village have ceased. The calm before the storm? He could only guess.

The red panda gracefully jumped out of the way as the roof above him suddenly caved in, sending splinters and debris raining down into the Hall of Warriors.

Wolf bandits suddenly poured in, all of them setting their eyes upon the red panda of the Jade Palace. It wasn't a huge group, like ten of them with ten more falling into the hallway from above, but it could be trouble for just one warrior.

Two of them charged in for the attack, swinging their Dao swords and staffs. Shifu jumped and spun his body in the air, dodging the swings and delivering swift kicks to the wolves' heads.

One more leaped in, swinging a staff downward as the red panda jumped back and slid across the floor before taking a stance.

Suddenly the front doors behind him swung open, and for a moment Shifu thought more bandits were pouring in front behind him.

As luck would have it a familiar striped fighter jumped into the fray from behind him, landing a kick on one of the bandit's head and delivering an open palm strike to the closest bandit. Her speed was blinding, none of them saw the attacks coming until it struck them in the face.

"Tigress!" Shifu called out to her student before jumping forward into the battle to give his student support.

The two fighters fought bravely with their speed, delivering kicks and fists toward their opponents without so much as missing a beat. None stood a chance to block their assault, and soon they began to pray that no one else would show up to strike a blow to their morale even further.

Unfortunately for them, lady luck was _not _on their side.

One bandit was ready to attack with his staff when a furry brown arm reached in and took the staff from right out of the bandit's paws. The confused bandit looked at his paws, wondering where his weapon flew off to, before said staff slammed straight into his skull. His eyes turned into stars before falling limp to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Haha, sweet." Master Monkey laughed as he wielded the bandit's staff, swinging it twice getting to know the weight and length of the weapon. "I was hoping the night was still young!"

A couple of bandits were charging –Or running away, none were sure- before they were suddenly stopped in their tracks by an unseen force, slammed into each other and into the floor before they were thrown out the Palace.

"It is young indeed, but these bandits aren't getting any smarter!" Mantis commented after throwing two unwanted enemies out of their home.

Something green suddenly shot into the Hall and wrapped around a bandit's neck and arm, forcing him to punch itself in the face a few times before uncurling to the floor and tripping the unfortunate soul to the ground before he had a chance to react.

Viper made sure she had an opening to express her opinion to the two males. "It would be wise to stop playing around and clear our home of these unwanted visitors before they destroy our home."

A flying warrior zoomed down toward the group of bandits and spun his body as he descended, opening his wings and delivering a deadly strike to anyone in his path. Bandits flew at every direction, bodies slamming into columns and on the hard floor.

Crane gracefully stopped spinning and landed onto his feet, his wings up in defense in his Crane style stance. "Or what's left of it." He added just after witnessing the damage the bandits are laying onto the Palace after one quick flythrough over it.

Now the bandits are in for it. Against the Furious Five all at once, including their master, there was no way they could win now despite their best effort.

More bandits kept pouring into the Hall of Warriors, but they were just no match against the combined force of the Furious Five and their master. It was everything you could've asked for a group of Kung Fu warriors. Together, they seem invincible.

Makes you feel all that extra training in the past month as overkill.

"Master," Tigress began as she blocked attacks from a couple of bandits. "Where's the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu back flipped after crushing his foot into a bandit's face. "I sent him to retrieve an important artifact." The red panda glanced behind him and leaped, spinning his body and delivering a side kick into an incoming enemy's face. "But he hasn't returned yet! I fear something must have happened!"

Tigress couldn't help but roll a growl in her throat. That panda must've crawled into a closet and locked himself inside at the first sign of danger. Despite gaining some of her respect after defeating Tai Lung Tigress still didn't fully trust him with important matters such as this.

"I will go search for him, Master."

"No! I need you here with the others to defend the Palace. I will go after the Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress looked at her master and bowed her head in agreement. "Master." She promptly threw her fist back and struck down an incoming bandit without so much as looking back.

Without so much as saying another word Master Shifu leaped over a couple of bandits and charged his way deeper into the Palace, leaving his five students to take care of the bandit nuisance.

Back into the Palace, the Dragon Warrior continued his way to the room where the staff resided. His battle severely held him back, and he knew he was going to hear it from Master Shifu when he got back with it.

He heard the blow horn too, and the deafening silence that followed it.

He couldn't waste any more time.

A low grumble caused the Dragon Warrior to stop and look down. His clothes were dirty from the brawl he was in, and his shirt was slightly torn. No longer can the dragon design on his shirt be recognized, as a long thin cut traveled from the dragon's face downward along most of the body. It was a bummer to see such awesome clothes ruined.

"Sorry, old pal." Po spoke to no one in particular as he rubbed his belly, trying to soothe its cry for food. "But the kitchen's closed, and I won't last long when I'm hungry if I have to fight another group of thugs to get to it."

A creak caught the Dragon Warrior's attention. Oh no, not again. Please don't let it be another boar with a club behind him. One was enough and he's still feeling the pain to his arms.

Biting his lower lip he slowly looked over his shoulder, but he sighed in relief as he saw nobody. It was probably his imagination.

Scared but willing Po continued down the hall, all while staying alert in case of any other bandits would show up to try to slow him down. Nothing but the wind and the wooden floorboards creaking under his weight could be heard.

As luck would have it Po didn't have any more difficulty along his small journey, and he soon made it to the room with little problem. _Finally…_

Po slid the door open and he nearly melted as he saw the golden staff mounted on the wall. Such an awesome-looking weapon, and he still can't believe he's actually going to use it! It's so…So…Epically awesome!

"The Yong Sheng Guang…" Po squealed as he tried to contain his excitement. He inched closer to the staff, almost as if he's worried that the epicness of the weapon would blow him away.

He could just hear the staff hissing at him: _'You're not worthy to wield me!'_

Po slowly reached out to it, as if fighting against an unseen force who's trying to keep him from taking it. He was just inches away from it…

_Creak._

The Dragon Warrior flinched and instantly spun around, his paws out in defense just like his master taught him.

Nothing…

His heart was pounding. It was bad enough that he had to go through the Palace in the dark, and with bandits on the loose to top it all off.

With a loud gulp Po turned back to the room, his eyes set on the staff. "It's okay, it's probably just the wind…And if it's another bandit, you can take him on…There's nothing to be afraid of…"

His nervous paws reached out and he grabbed the staff in his paws, slowly taking it from its mount and half-expecting the staff to glow with its blinding light of justice, as if it would react to someone destined to wield it…Or just react to someone who is pure of heart…Whichever came first.

Despite nothing enchanting happen, Po still felt powerful and totally awesome now that he's holding the legendary Yong Sheng Guang staff.

He only had one thing to say as he saw his reflection on the staff. "Wow…"

_Creak._

He jumped and held the staff close to himself, backing away from the room and outside. OK, time to go.

The staff itself had a rope which he could holster it over his back so he would at least have his paws free. As he holstered the staff over his back his ears caught another sound, those creaks again. The panda looked behind him but couldn't see anything, but he felt that presence stalking him, inching closer and closer.

"Uh…H-Hello…?"

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

There was no reply; he could only listen to his heart thumping heavily against his chest.

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

Backing away he slowly turned and took off in a dash, running down the hallway as his mind plagued him with possibilities of what could be out there. Oh man, what if the staff was cursed? What if by touching it he brought upon a vengeful ghost or curse upon his head? So many artifacts are plagued with curses, what if the staff is too?! Staff of immortal light, my butt!

Po ran forward until he saw a doorway in front of him. He barged through it, finding himself outside of the Palace opposite of the main entrance, the backyard of the Palace so to speak.

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…!_

He paused to catch his breath, his paws onto his knees as he bent forward, his mouth gaping open as he gasped for breath. A flash of light startled the panda, followed by the rumble of thunder.

_Ba-bump......Ba-bump……Ba-bump…_

The Dragon Warrior straightens himself up as he clutched his chest with his paw, his speeding heart slowing down as the fear subsided. He's out of the Palace at least, even though he's on the other side of where he _should_ be. And to top it all off, a few drops of water landed on his head and nose. Of course, rain.

_Ba-bump......Ba-bump……Ba-bump……_

Something's wrong. He's still afraid. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone –Or something - was watching him…And whatever it is it's right behind him!

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

Slowly the Dragon Warrior turned around, holding his breath as he came to face the unknown. Nothing was behind him. But when he looked up, he gave a startled yelp as he took a step back, his heart leaping back to excruciating thumps against his chest.

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…!_

Standing upon the roof stood a figure, the cloak he's wearing swaying in the wind. A flash of lightning illuminated the figure, showing a tail swaying behind him. His yellow eyes were looking down at the scared panda.

The rain started to pick up, and soon enough a light drizzle began going down. What, setting the mood for an epic battle?

The panda backed up as he kept his eyes on the figure, but he soon realized that he didn't have much space to back up to. Right behind him was a wall, and beyond the wall was a cliff, a high drop down to the river that traverses through all over the village and around it. The only way out was back through the door into the Palace, and he kind of doesn't want to risk it since this guy is right on top of the doorway.

"Not bad, panda…" The figure spoke in a very familiar voice, yet it had a different tone to it. "You seem to fight well if not a bit clumsy…"

Po gulped as he rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Uh…Uh…Well, I uhhh…"

The figure took a leap and landed gracefully on his feet, slowly stalking toward the panda as he kept backing away. "You remind me of a certain someone I used to know…Of course, he was more of a warrior than you are."

"Me? A warrior? I-I wouldn't say a warrior, more of a warrior-in-training kind of thing. You see, they're both very different thi-"

Before Po couldn't even finish the figure suddenly took a powerful yet fast strike right across the panda's face. The jarring blow made Po's vision go white for a second as his body tumbled to the ground, a sharp pain forcing the young Dragon Warrior to gasp and cry in pain as he pressed his paw over his cheek, the point where the blow struck him.

"Are you trying to fool me?" The figure growled as he flexed his paw, sharp claws retreating back into the figure's cloak after delivering the blow as a couple of drops of crimson fell. "I have heard much from you during this past month, Dragon Warrior."

Po gasped in pain as he slowly got up to his paws and knees, feeling the rain making his fur heavy as he gets soaked to the core. The sting to his cheek was intense, and right there he knew that the attacker's claws left their mark, feeling the liquid roll down his cheek he suspected was something more than just water.

"You…You're the one who attacked this village with all those bandits, aren't you? What do you want?"

"What do I want? That's simple, panda. I only want what was taken from me so many years ago."

Po blinked. Ever since this guy started speaking to him his voice has been bothering him, the familiarity of it, those sharp claws that tore into his cheek, not to mention that tail and his height.

Getting up to his knees Po slowly turned to look at the figure, arching an eyebrow and getting ready to mutter a name he thought he wouldn't have to repeat again. "Tai Lung…?"

Before any other words could be exchanged, the sounds of sprinting footsteps were heard by the two combatants. Someone else was coming.

"Po!"

The two of them turned their heads to the doorway, and there stood the red panda inhabitant and Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. He must've run all over the Palace looking for Po, all while kicking bandit tails along the way.

The unknown chuckled; he then reached for his hood with his paw and pulled it back, revealing his face to both Po and Shifu. "So, we meet, Shifu."

Both Po and Shifu gasped as if they each saw a ghost. A terrible ghost.

There was the face of a once proud Leopard gone mad from the rejection of a title he believed he so rightfully deserved. The gray fur and the four brown spots on his forehead, the whiskers and the piercing yellow eyes. The scar across his face was new though, but he looked just like he did a month ago.

Needless to say, both Po and Shifu were shocked to see him again.

"Tai Lung!" Shifu cried with a gasp, unable to believe what he's seeing. "You're alive!"

"But-But that's impossible…!" Po commented as he slowly got up, rubbing his still aching cheek. "No one has survived the Wuxi Finger Hold..!"

Tai Lung chuckled as he looked back at Po, wagging a finger. "Well then, I believe you can't make such a claim _now_, panda."

Shifu couldn't believe that Tai Lung was alive. From Po's testimony he should've been dead. But here he is, alive and well aside from the scar to his face.

But to build an army of bandits and attack the whole village with their help, hurting innocent people and laying unimaginable damage to the Valley of Peace in one night, it angered the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace.

He loved him like a son; it tore him apart to see him turn into this monster. It wasn't his decision to make to deny him the Dragon Scroll; there was nothing he could do. Is he still seeking revenge for the Dragon Scroll? He's mad!

Shifu couldn't sit around any longer. He immediately charged and leaped for a straight kick to the feline's skull. However, instead of his foot connecting to Tai Lung's head it merely made contact with his arm, blocking the assault with ease.

Tai Lung responded with a punch with his other arm but Shifu kicked off of his arm and leaped into the air, dodging the punch and landing to the ground. A sweeping kick from Tai Lung forced Shifu to leap over it, but then Tai Lung suddenly responded by lifting his other foot high up by leaning back and planting a paw on the ground, shifting his weight to it.

His foot connected into Shifu, a fast attack the Grandmaster wasn't expecting, and got thrown upward. Instead of flying back, backflipping and landing to his feet, his back was met against the edge of the rooftop, the result of a critical miscalculation of the free area he thought he had to maneuver.

Po gasped upon seeing his master's injury. "Master Shifu!"

"Now, Shifu, it is very impolite to attack somebody without at least a warning." Tai Lung warned with a chuckle as he saw the red panda lying on the ground and slowly picking himself up to one knee, but he soon fell back down. "Now, if you would remain calm for a few minutes, there is something I wish to ask you…"

"Leave him alone."

Tai Lung twisted his torso and set his eyes upon the panda. The Dragon Warrior has taken a stance, a golden staff in hand, holding it diagonally with one end almost touching the ground and focusing his weight on one leg.

_Shifu said this staff helped me in his vision. There has to be something to it that'll help me. It certainly helped the Stone Warrior become a legend. Staff of immortal light, don't fail me now!_

"That staff…" Tai Lung began as he completely turned over, setting his eyes on the staff that Po is wielding. "I've seen it before."

"Hah, you like?" Po asked with a slight grin. "It's the staff of immortal light, the Yong Sheng Guang. One of the most powerful weapons in all of China, and with it I'll kick your tail right out of the Palace!"

Instead of being amused by the panda's comment, Tai Lung's eyes narrowed and a growl erupted from his throat. "To see that staff here, of all places!"

Wait, is the staff agitating him? Po glanced back and forth between the staff and Tai Lung, finding it puzzled how this staff is making him even madder.

Without warning Tai Lung roared and lunged in for the attack. It nearly gave Po a heart attack fighting Tai Lung for round 2, but he tried his best.

He used the staff to keep Tai Lung at bay while crouching and stepping back to avoid Tai Lung's swipes and kicks. He tried using the staff to attack, but Tai Lung always blocked it and grabbed hold of it, preventing any damage from it.

Po was very scared. This Tai Lung felt stronger and faster, nothing like his previous fight against him a month ago. Did he train nonstop for a whole month after his defeat to get this strong? It was almost like fighting another different person.

And he refused to let go of the staff even though it might seem unfair to use a weapon against an unarmed opponent. But Shifu told him that this invasion, his vision, and the staff was a part of it to help Po win.

Besides Tai Lung wasn't complaining, heck, it doesn't seem like it's making much of a difference to shift the balance of the battle to the Dragon Warrior's favor.

At one point Tai Lung swung his foot for a kick when Po defended with the staff, and just like that the staff flies from his paws. Po panicked as the staff was kicked right out of his paws, but he couldn't cry over spilled milk, he had to fight! Maybe if he used the same strategy as last time…?

The Dragon Warrior lifted his arms for defense in an attempt to defend, but this time Tai Lung was wiser, almost as if he fought pandas before all his life. Suddenly he knew everything, weakness, what to avoid, what to look out for. As if he studied nonstop all this month, no, _years._

Speed was something Po needed, but he just didn't have. He blocked as best he could, but some attacks came too fast after a block that he felt the pain starting to build.

Po tried to attack, but Tai Lung dodged and blocked them all. The Dragon Warrior received one devastating blow to the head, and the claws gashed him so bad that blood started to run down the panda's face.

"Aaagh!" He cried as he stepped back, pressing his paw to the fresh cut to his face. He would be lucky if it didn't leave any scars. "No fair! You can't just use your claws like that!"

Usually Po would expect the opponent to scoff or bother with a comeback before fighting again, but not this opponent. Tai Lung practically immediately struck Po across the face with an open palm and finishing it with a high kick to the panda's ribs.

With a cry the panda fell to the ground, his body numb with pain, the only soothe he has to his wounds is the pouring rain, the only thing cheering him on –Or chastising him- are thunders. His clothes was all torn from Tai Lung's claws, the white patches of his fur were being stained by the blood he's losing.

Po saw the staff within reach, and he saw his own reflection on its golden surface and couldn't help but give a weak smile and a chuckle as he comment to his own reflection: "Hey big guy, you've sure seen better days…"

Tai Lung merely rotated his shoulders. He was unharmed from the battle, and he was completely calm now. He's relying on attacks and tactics Po didn't think he would use. The claws for instance, he was actually using them to hurt him.

He needed to fight. Shifu was a changed man after Tai Lung was defeated. He was so…Calm and happy.

For his master's sake, he has to fight!

A growl rattled from the leopard's throat. "That staff again…"

Po managed to get up to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly. The downpour was starting to let up, but the lightning and thunder were still going full blast. The panda had the staff tightly gripped in his paws; he wouldn't let it out of his sight.

"I'm not quitting…" Po wheezed out between breaths. "I've dreamt all my life…To be a Kung Fu warrior…To defeat all evil-doers and fight side by side with heroes…And I'm…Gonna kick your tail and send you packing from where you came from…Not just because…It's my duty as the Dragon Warrior…But for…Master Shifu's sake…"

Shifu, who was recovering from the previous blow and managed to see part of the latter half of the battle, was left speechless by Po's determination.

He has certainly come a long way from the panda he used to be a month ago. He's still a slight bit of a coward and not the most agile on his feet, but his determination is commendable. Tai Lung has beaten up and torn him, yet he still gets up and shows his courage.

Oogway made no mistake choosing him as the Dragon Warrior.

Tai Lung growled and attacked. Po managed to avoid and block some attacks, but in the end the results were the same. Once again the staff helped the Dragon Warrior in keeping Tai Lung at bay, but the way he swung the staff wasn't exactly professional or effective. If only he would've practiced staff weaponry more often.

The Leopard showed no mercy though. He struck Po as hard as he could. And here's the kicker, he's attacking him where his fat wouldn't protect him as much. That includes the face, shoulders and ribs. And where there's fat protecting him, well there are his claws.

If he wasn't protecting his face he was trying to defend from Tai Lung's fast-coming blows. He was getting tired, and hurt. One point in the battle made Po smile, and that's when he managed to block one of Tai Lung's kicks with the staff and strike him across the face with the other end of the staff.

The fact alone that a mere panda struck him across the face –And with that staff of all things- made Tai Lung growl with murderous intent. He lashed out at the panda with a kick, which Po managed to block. He responded with a surprise kick –Po was expecting him to lash out with his other fist- right into his ribs.

Po's eyes widened as he took the blow to the ribs, his mouth opened to scream in pain but nothing came out.

Shifu was shocked at what he saw. He witnessed what Tai Lung did. When the Leopard was about to deliver the kick his leg momentarily glowed. A fiery blue away, his Qi, gave the kick its power. That must've had enough power to shatter a rib or two!

The Dragon Warrior was in agony. The staff dropped from his paws, clutching his rib with one paw as he fell to his knees and forward, catching himself with one of his forepaws.

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? Strikes to his ribs never hurt this much, why all of a sudden this attack hurt like he just got bulldozed by a wild boar?

Po shakily looked over to his left, where the staff of immortal light, the Yong Sheng Guang, laid on the ground.

What's…What's going on? Shifu…Shifu said the staff had a role in his part in defeating this latest threat…Why…

"Grah!" Tai Lung lifts his leg and slams the heel of his foot right into Po's back, crushing him flat into the floor.

"Gaaaaaagh!!!"

…Why isn't he winning?

"Enough!"

Tai Lung was about to pick Po up to finish him when his ears caught a certain voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Shifu. The red panda couldn't take it anymore and stood up to his feet, glaring at him and looking very angry. It seems he has hit a nerve by damaging his student so badly.

"I have raised you since you were a child. I've fed you, taken care of you; I trained you to be the warrior that you are today." He stood his ground, staring down at his ex-student. "You've sunk into the darkness, attacked the village, attacked me, but worse at all, you have attacked my students. And I won't allow you to harm them any longer!"

Tai Lung simply chuckled as he turned around to face his old master. "Prevent me to harm your students? Forgive me, but if this Dragon Warrior is the result of your training, then your reputation has been overly exaggerated."

"Gck…Wha…?" Po muttered in a daze as he lifted his head from the dirt. What the heck is he talking about? Tai Lung should know more about Shifu than anyone. Why is he acting like such a newcomer to this place?

"Don't toy with me, Tai Lung!" Shifu held a finger to the Leopard. "I do not know how you survived or how you've gotten so strong in a month's time, but mark my words you will pay for what you have descended upon the village tonight and to my students!"

For what felt like an eternity both master and ex-student glared at each other. It felt like a trip back in time a month ago, but this time it felt as if the Dragon Warrior truly couldn't stand up to him. Po laid on the ground a bloody mess, his left arm wounded from deep claw marks and his face still dripping red blood.

He looked over at the staff lying on the ground in front of him, and then he began to doubt himself, doubt in the staff and doubt in his master…No…No no, he can't doubt his master…Not now…

If a student doubts his master, then what hope does he have?

The leopard simply chuckled in defiance. "If you believe you can force me to pay for what I have done, then you are free to do so."

Shifu narrowed his eyes a bit more. He suddenly leaps into the air for a kick, but Tai Lung blocked it. The Leopard responded with a claw attack, but Shifu blocked it with his legs and pushed himself off of the fist to launch himself back and land on the ground. No soon that he touched the floor he jumped again for the attack, and the battle began.

Shifu's speed allowed him to fare better than Po, but the results of the battle was nearly identical. Despite Shifu's speed, Tai Lung was winning. Their speed was nearly identical, and anything they threw at each other they blocked with ease.

Shifu was more than just surprised; this wasn't the Tai Lung he fought one month ago. At first he thought he gained little power that allowed him to defeat the Dragon Warrior, but this was more than he believed.

And above all else, Tai Lung was using techniques and skills he has never seen before. He improved his style and changed his tactics.

He was like a whole different person.

"Hah!" Tai Lung smirked as he just struck Shifu away with a kick, seeing the red panda fly back into one of the pillars. "What's wrong, Shifu? Can't defeat one of your own students!?"

Shifu planted his feet into the pillar he was flying into, saving himself from being crushed against it. He leaped off of it toward another pillar, and then another until he pushed himself off of the pillar toward Tai Lung.

The leopard blocked the incoming assault, but the force of the blow caused him to skid back against the ground, but he held his ground and maintained standing. He growled but soon chuckled. "Not bad, old timer. You're much more amusing than the panda over there."

Shifu looked to his left upon landing to the ground, and soon he felt the pain of seeing his student lying beaten and bloody on the ground.

The panda was trying to get up, attending to his wounds as he gingerly pressed his paw on the wound to his arm. "Ow ow…OK that stings…Ow…" He soon yelped as the sharp pain came from his back injury and he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth. "OK, bad idea…"

Shifu was furious as he turned to Tai Lung. He charged again for the assault, and the battle raged on.

Meanwhile back at the Hall of Warriors the bandits were beginning to stop coming, and soon the Furious Five stood victorious in the hall. Those who could walk ran away, others just lay on the floor unconscious or too hurt.

As everything calmed down Tigress looked over the Hall of Warriors. They tried their best to protect the artifacts, so the damage was minimal. "Is everyone all right?"

Viper looked over the area, making sure that everyone is standing and no bandit is trying to sneak their way to attack them. "Everything's all right here."

"Nothing broken here." Crane commented as he stepped closer to Tigress as they all regrouped.

Mantis hopped to the top of Crane's hat. "Hah, these bandits were too easy, even when they swarmed us."

"I'll say." Monkey agreed as he threw away a staff he took from the bad guys. "Although I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the full force they had in mind."

Tigress nodded, she too noticed that this was too easy. "I agree. Something's not right here."

They thought for a moment. Usually when the bad guys are losing this bad they would either face the strongest or the leader of the raid, at least. This showdown felt too generic, it lacked that big showdown some of them were expecting -Mantis and Monkey specifically-.

Crane noticed that they were short of two warriors: a certain panda and their master. "You know, Master Shifu is taking a long time looking for Po."

The group took notice of this, and it soon dawn on them like a ton of bricks.

"Master!" They all cried as they all took off in a dash deeper into the Palace to find their master.

Little do they know the intense and brutal battle that was taking place.

Shifu landed firmly on his feet, but he soon fell to one knee. His robe was slightly torn from the leopard's claws; he was more brutal than ever before. He tried to get up, but he had no time to do so. He blocked a kick from Tai Lung, but he couldn't react in time when he threw a quick second kick with his other leg.

He flew back and landed hard on the ground, skidding across the wet floor before rolling and stopping on one knee. His fur was damp and soaked from the light rain, the only sound loud enough than their beating hearts was the thunder echoing through the night.

"Master Shifu…"

Shifu looked to his right. He had landed close to where Po was lying. The panda managed to get up to his paws and knees, gasping for breath and trying his best to look brave for his master. The red panda couldn't help but stare at the blood he had lost, the fur on his face stained red and the claw wound to his arm. Quick medical attention was needed, or else he won't last much longer.

"I really blew it, huh…?"

"Don't talk." Shifu reached for the staff and held it to the Dragon Warrior, intending on having him use it to support himself to his feet.

"Well," Tai Lung began as he took a few steps forward to the two warriors, causing Shifu to jump and stand in front of Po to protect him. "As much fun as I had, I'm afraid I would have to cut this short. But before I take my leave…" He paused as he narrowed his eyes to the master of the Jade Palace and pointed a claw to him.

"Where is the Artifact of Sheng Ming?"

The Artifact of Sheng Ming…? Now why does that name sound familiar?

"There is no such thing in my palace!" Shifu responded as he heightens his voice to the leopard. "But if there was, I would not allow you to take it!"

Tai Lung scoffed, flexing his claws as a growl rattles from his throat. "Very well then. It seems I would have to persuade you!"

With a roar Tai Lung leaped, an explosive glow erupted from his paws as his Qi began to accumulate. This is one of the same attacks Tai Lung used against Master Shifu a month ago. He's aiming to finish this off!

Fearing for his master's life, Po did something he didn't think he would do. "Master Shifu!"

The Dragon Warrior pushed the Grandmaster aside and crossed his arms in front of him. Shifu then had to witness the following.

Tai Lung's powerful fists connected into Po's guard, the impact exploding in a captivating blue shockwave. A gust of wind caught everyone by surprise, and the Dragon Warrior flew back with an agonizing scream as he felt his insides burning, like a lightning shooting from within his arms and out his back.

The staff –Which he was holding- flew from out of his paws and sailed to who knows where.

The panda struck hard against the wall behind him, which separated the back of the Palace from the cliffs below, cracks spider webbing across the surface as it nearly caved in from the amount of force the panda struck against it.

Po nearly fell forward, but he fumbled as he managed to stay on his feet, his arms limp and dangling from the agony. He slowly lifted his head, and saw Tai Lung going for another attack.

He lost the staff…He got beaten to a pulp…He's gotten so severely owned that he probably won't survive this…

"You've been a thorn on my side for long enough!" Tai Lung scowled before running in, taking a leap and delivering a kick right into the Dragon Warrior.

He braced himself as best he could for the blow, but it was still a painful one. He flew back against the wall again, but what happened next was reason enough for Po to reach a whole new level of panic.

The wall gave in, and it began to fall apart.

Shifu's eyes widen, petrified as the truth sank in. He was going to lose one of his students. "Po!!"

As the panda lay on his back on the remains of the wall he realized that he was sliding back and the wall was slowly breaking apart from its foundation. "Oh no…Oh no oh no!"

He rolled over and realized he was facing the other way, sliding down the wall as it slowly broke apart from its foundations. He tried his best to scurry back to solid ground, his claws scraping the remains of the wall. But he wasn't going back; he was going _forward_, straight into the awaiting cliff.

He suddenly wished being the Dragon Warrior came with special flying powers or something.

But nothing could be done now. His weight only hurried the inevitable, and within seconds the panda found himself sliding off of the hanging wall and down into the darkness below.

And all he could do was scream.

Until he –All by dumb luck- managed to grab a protruding rock from the cliff side. He reacted with a shout of pain, not just because of the sudden jolt of his whole weight coming to a stop, but because he managed to held on with his wounded arm rather than with his good arm.

He whimpered and gritted his teeth from the pain as he held on for dear life. He managed to open his eyes just in time to see the remaining debris of the wall falling down the cliff. He heard the faint sound of the debris hitting water, but he didn't dare to look down for his fear of heights.

"Just my luck…" He gasped as he fully realized his predicament.

Instead, he kept his eyes up and forward, catching a glimpse of the far off mountains and woods, it was the opposite side from the village, but the smoke from all the fire was lingering in the sky.

So this is the latest threat Master Shifu told him about from his vision. He was right; he couldn't stand up to it alone. And not even the staff was of any help. What is he supposed to do now about this…?

The Village of Peace…No, all of China is counting on him. And he can't seem to do anything about it…

* * *

**KUNG FU PANDA  
****The Stone Warrior Legend**

**

* * *

**

Po yelped as the pain to his arm was too much, being the only thing holding him from falling to his death. "What…What would the Rock Ma-Erm…I mean, what would the Stone Warrior do…?"

_What would he do? Well, for starters he wouldn't get beaten up as badly as you are right now._

_Second, he would take his licks and climb back up…Or down?_

_No, no! Up! Definitely up!_

Po looked up and slowly lifted his other arm, intending on pulling himself back up and try to climb back up to safety.

But is he cursed tonight? He might as well be, for as he began his attempt to climb up the rock he was holding onto began to give way.

_Oh no…You've got to be kidding me…!_

Kidding you? Sometimes life takes these cheap shots at you like that.

"No no, please don't slip on me…Hang on little rocky…!"

Little rocky says to heck with you and your weight. And without warning the rock gives way and falls into the abyss below, taking the Dragon Warrior with it.

His terrified scream echoed thorough the valley.

China may have never seen dark times such as this since the Mystical War hundreds of years ago…

* * *

_**END OF EPISODE 2**_


End file.
